Illuminated Shadows
by ice-woman
Summary: This story is to be all about Cho Chang in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Takes place the summer after book five.
1. Buried

This story is a result of my intense emotions that I haven't let out for quite a long time now. So, if per chance you happen to enjoy it, well, then I assume we've both won.

A/N: Spoilers, book five

XxX

Cho sat unmoving in the tranquil house. Her parents were already fast asleep, along with most of the world. But not she. How could she sleep on such a night? Not only was in simply impossible for her to fathom, but she felt it would disrespect Cedric's memory entirely. 

She felt hollow and numb as the aging grandfather clock struck twelve. It was precisely at this time, on this day, one year ago, that the news of Cedric's death had finally registered within her mind. Up until then she had been in utter denial and disbelief. It was precisely one year ago that she had at last broken down in a fit of hysteria. She remembered it quite well. The pain had been alarmingly welcoming to her, possibly because she could finally feel _something_. Ever since that night, or rather, morning, something odd had stirred within her, and she had never quite returned to the person she was before. And she never would. She couldn't revert back to a person she no longer recognized as herself.

The past school year had been a blur of confusion to her. She was undeniably less sociable than she had ever been, and clung desperately to her one, true friend, Marietta, for support. Unfortunately, the one person she felt she could trust, didn't seem to care too much about her, and later on, had actually betrayed her. So, she turned to another, the only fitting person who she felt could possibly empathize with her pain. However, even the great Harry Potter was unable to tolerate her, and she was forced to bear her cross in secret, for no one wanted to help her. Then again, she couldn't truly blame them. People are always afraid of what they do not understand, and her situation produced an ache that no one could be expected to understand. She had already lost Cedric, but now the rest of the world had isolated themselves from her as well. She was alone and miserable. 

Oh, of course her mother and father had tried their best to make her move on, but their efforts derived from their need for normalcy, not Cho's need for closure. Her father grew extremely impatient after two weeks of Cho's endless moping and declared that if she couldn't really be happy, that she pretend to be, at least in his presence. Sometimes Cho wondered how such a hateful man could be of any relation to her; had he no feelings at all? Cho's mother's behavior shocked Cho the most. She withdrew from her daughter and remained distant at all times. Of all people, Cho craved for her understanding the most, yet she completely refused to speak of Cedric's death, no matter the number of protests from her daughter. Cho eventually gave up on that seemingly futile fight, and reluctantly settled into her new life of loneliness. Her only escape was through the world of literature.

From an early age, Cho had been an avid reader, but as she grew older, reading was no longer just a fun hobby, but rather the only rational thing in her life. Books were more than just silly stories; they captured feelings and emotions, unshamefully, and were as open as the people in her life were closed. They had been her only comfort this past year, and the only consolation she had left to turn to. She was particularly captivated by female writers such as Charlotte Bronte, Jane Austen, and Sylvia Plath. Although these writers were mere Muggles, their feelings and words were real, perhaps the only truths Cho had left to grasp to. Her particularly favorite novel, _Gone With the Wind_, touched her soul profoundly, and left her teary-eyed. She finally felt she knew someone who could relate to her grief, although Scarlet O'Hara was simply a fictional character. Scarlet knew exactly what it was like to lose someone she loved, and she knew what it was like to be mocked publicly. Scarlet was thought of to be emotionless and insensitive, the exact same words students at school had now connected to her own behavior. Was she the only one who could grasp the irony of this situation? Here she was being called heartless and detached, when the overwhelming amount of feelings in her heart were what had caused her impassive behavior in the first place! 

A chill raced down Cho's back, causing her to shiver involuntarily. She rubbed her hands over her arms, and then noticed that the once blazing fire in her fireplace was starting to die down. With a swish of her wand, she set it roaring and cracking once more. No longer able to wallow over her loss, Cho slid out of her chair and climbed to her feet. Tonight was very different from last years horrors. Tonight she felt renewed, almost _reborn_. Not a tear escaped from her eye, not a sob permeated her lips. An incredible sense of calm washed over her, and for the first time in a year, she felt that she was going to be okay. The ache that pained her was still there, but she had learned so much from her loss. It was now time to move on. It was now okay to move on. She wasn't certain how she had achieved such knowledge, but it was as if she had known all along. She needed to grieve to get over Cedric, and now she hadn't a cry left to grieve. For the first time, she felt tired, emotionally drained. A small smile spread across her lips. She wasn't particularly happy, but it was a start. Every story needed its beginning.

As Cho crept upstairs to her bedroom, she noticed the slender, silver bracelet upon her list. Cedric had given it to her as a birthday gift when she turned fifteen. He would always play with it whenever he spoke to her, especially if he grew nervous. She would always laugh and tell him that that bracelet was the very essence of him. It was beautiful to look at, but there was just something awkward about it. Now, as Cho entered her bedroom, she slipped it off her hand and palmed it, her index finger tracing the impeccable craftsmanship of its diamond designs. 

Cho turned to the moon, shining brightly through her window, burning a permanent scar onto her soul. A new moon, she thought, a new beginning. With one last glance at the bracelet, Cho opened a small satin trinket box and placed the bracelet inside. She shut the lid immediately, a wave of relief spreading through her small body. Cedric was gone, and with him went her love. It was time for her to move on and start anew.

As she crawled into her bed that night, no sense of guilt haunted her, no sadness enveloped her, no nightmares plagued her. In fact, she couldn't recall ever sleeping more soundly in her life.

XxX

Please r/r and be honest.

This chapter was more or less a prologue, a mere introduction. The next chapter will be much better and contain much more action and dialogue. In fact, in the next chapter, Cho and her mother flee to safety from a rather unexpected source. Cho also discovers the reasoning behind her mother's distant behavior, well, at least, part of it.


	2. Uncovered

                Cho shot up like a bullet, the covers flying off of her stiff body and tumbling onto the cold, wooden floor. Her ears perked up and she sat still, steadying her breath, listening. Every muscle in her body tensed as she strained her ears to hear what was going on. But only silence answered her pleas.

                Cho wasn't satisfied with the silence. Something was wrong, dangerously wrong. She just knew it. Carefully climbing out of her bed, she tiptoed to her door and cracked it open. Her mother was coming up the stairs softly, as if afraid to wake her.

                She wanted to yell out to her mom that it was all right to make noise, because she was awake, but something held her back. It was as though her throat had clamped shut and she couldn't push the words through the barrier.

                Her mother caught her confused stare and treaded softly into her room. She didn't explain anything, she simply looked Cho square in the eye and said one word, "pack."

                Cho obeyed as her mom disappeared, knowing it was in her best interest to keep quiet. She shoved the first items that came to mind in her Hogwarts trunk, then sat down on the lid, forcing it shut. She bit her lip as she waited for her mother's return. She wondered what was going on, but was afraid to ask. Her father, Ruan Chang, was an important member of the ministry, and Cho supposed someone was threatening his life again. It wouldn't be the first time. Ruan worked just below the minister himself, Cornelius Fudge, as a magical consultant who was more or less Fudge's right hand man. Whenever publicity about Fudge turned sour, Ruan found himself in a bit of a predicament. Cho assumed that was what was happening now. She sighed, thinking of all the countless times she had moved. It seemed like just when she started to settle in and become at home in her new house, they always had to pack up and leave again. But never in the dead of night. And she never had to be so quiet about it.

                The next five minutes of Cho's life trekked by in slow motion. Her mother returned carrying her own suitcase and led Cho outside. Ruan was nowhere to be found, but Cho assumed he had already left to find a place for them to stay. Cho was then instructed to follow her mother two blocks down the street at a pace that Cho could hardly keep up with, since she was lugging her portable life in her trunk. Finally her mother stopped, pointed to a broken coffee mug that lie deep in the ground and ordered Cho to pick it up. The two clutched the object at the exact same time.

                Cho tried to scream as her body rippled around her, but her throat was still blocked and no sound emitted. She felt like her body was being torn into a million pieces, and then, suddenly, it was jammed harshly back together again. She and her mother stood in between two houses on a very unfamiliar looking street.

                Before Cho could ask her mother one of the millions of questions floating around in her head, her mother pulled out a piece of paper and she nudged Cho, silently ordering her to read the words. Cho spoke, not processing any of which she read, only recalling faintly something about a number 12 Grimmauld Place.

                The next thing Cho knew the air in front of her seemed to be ripped apart and it expanded, squeezing a huge looking three story house in the already narrow yard between the two houses on which she stood. Eyeing her mother nervously, Cho clutched her trunk firmly then marched up the staircase, her mother trailing behind her. She had the feeling that she needn't knock, because whoever was inside already knew she was there. Opening the large wooden door, Cho braced herself for the unexpected and walked inside.

                It was dark and silent, not at all what Cho had been expecting.

                Cho's mother shut the door behind them, the pale moonlight now locked out.

                "Lumos", a masculine voice coughed, and suddenly the room lit up. Cho peered around. She was standing in a large entranceway, with a staircase directly in front of her, and doors of various sizes to either side. She nearly gasped when she saw who the man who created the light was.

                "Lupin?" she asked incredulously.

                Remus Lupin smiled as Cho leapt towards him, embracing him. He and Cho had been close when he taught at Hogwarts. In fact, aside from the Gryffindor trio, she was probably his favorite student, with her feisty determination and her quick wit.

                As Cho pulled away from Remus, she noticed the odd way he stared at her mother, and she instantly realized they were not strangers. Perhaps they had went to school together?  
                "Hello Chase," Remus said softly.

                Chase Chang forced a smile. She was indeed happy to see her old friend Remus, but certainly not under these conditions.

                The reality of the situation Cho was in finally hit her and she worked up the nerve to ask the two a question. "What exactly is going on?" she asked, knowing already that she wouldn't like the answer she received. Chase stood silent and Remus flinched. Knowing her mother's odd tendency to not speak during tough moments, she turned to Remus expectantly.

                "Err…" Remus began, as though not sure quite what to say, or even _if_ he should say it. He glanced at Chase who nodded. "Cho, your father, Ruan…"

                "Might as well tell her the full truth," Chase said, sighing. She turned to Cho. "Ruan Chang isn't your father."

                Cho couldn't have stared at her mother more incredulously if she had sprouted ten heads. "Yes he is," she responded automatically.

                "No, he isn't," Chase insisted. "He…he raised you, but that's only because your dad couldn't."

                Cho suddenly felt weary. What was her mother talking about? How could her dad not be her…well…_dad_. Maybe her mother was confused. Or mistaken. But upon looking into her mother's eyes, she knew this was no joking matter. Suddenly she felt hurt and betrayed. How could no one have told her? All these years…. "He knew all this time, and he never even told me…why?"

                Chase sighed. "Honey, he doesn't know."

                "_What_?" Cho asked, now extremely baffled. How could her father not know he wasn't her father? This was getting way too weird for her liking.

                "It's…it's a long story Cho," Chase said. "One I regret to tell you on such terms. You see, your father, your _real_ father, he never knew about you. We got into a terrible fight one night, and well, let's just say he was forced to leave. By that point I was engaged to Ruan Chang and, well, he never doubted your paternity."

                "So you lied to dad?" she asked, still unable to process this whole mess…or the reasoning behind it.

                "Well…" Chase paused. "Yes," she nodded, "I suppose so. But Cho, if you only knew why…"

                "Then tell me!" Cho demanded, suddenly angry. Here her mother was telling her that her father wasn't _really_ her father and that she lied to him and she wouldn't even explain _why_?

                Chase inwardly debated how much information to release to Cho. "Listen baby, you know how Ruan works for the ministry right?"

                Cho nodded. She knew her dad, or not dad's job had something to do with this.

                "He disappeared last night," Chase said.

                Cho's stomach churned. "Is he all right?"

                Chase scowled. "Unfortunately."

                Cho had the sudden urge to slap her mother.

                "He's a Death Eater, Cho," Chase said bluntly. "He has been for years."

                Cho stepped back. A…a Death Eater? Her father? The same father who had taught her to fly a broomstick and work a wand? The same father who tucked her in every night until she turned eleven and insisted she was too old for such nonsense? The same father who nearly cried when she made the house Quidditch team? Impossible!

                Cho shook her head. "Is this some sort of cruel joke?"

                "No," Remus stepped in. "Cho, your mother's right. I know this is a lot to take in, but you need to hear everything now. So much has been kept to ensure your safety."

                "But, _why_?" Cho exploded. "I mean, I'm obviously not safe now, so what was the point?"

                "I was trying to avoid something like this," Chase said. "I never expected…_He Who Must Not Be Named_ to return to power…"

                "Dad…he's really…?" Cho wanted to cry.

                Chase nodded and hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm so sorry baby. That's why we had to leave."

                Cho let her mother squeeze her, knowing it at least comforted her. But Cho's hands remained at her sides. She remained numb. She didn't want any of this to be true. She wanted to wake up from this bad dream. It simply wasn't fair.

                Then, a new question formed, and Cho pulled away from her mother.

                "Who's my real father?" she asked, curious.

                Chase bit her lip, then let out a shaky breath. "He's dead baby."

                Cho nodded, still unsatisfied with this information.

                "Listen Cho," Remus interrupted. "I know you must be tired after all this. You'll be staying here under the protection of the Order of the Phoenix. Your room is just upstairs, the second door to your right. I believe Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley are sharing that room also."

                Cho nodded numbly, not hearing much of what Remus had said. She grabbed her trunk and moved hypnotically up the staircase, pushing open the second door to the right.

                Cho's eyes adjusted to the gray darkness, and she found her way to the empty bed facing the door. Hermione slept to the right of her, and Ginny, on a bunk bed above her. Cho tore her eyes away from them, setting her trunk down beside her bed. She wanted to go to sleep and wake up from this nightmare. She felt that if she slept long enough, all of this would be over with, and she could go back home to her own room, and her own bed, and her own _dad_.

                The next minute, the bedroom door creaked open and a light illuminated the room immediately. Hermione shot up in bed, her head smacking against the top bunk. This woke Ginny who stumbled off the bed and onto the floor, groaning loudly. A red headed boy laughed outrageously and Cho narrowed her eyes at him. What was _he_ doing in here?

                Suddenly, everyone in the room seemed to sense her presence and all eyes turned toward her. She stood, dumbly, not able to explain herself. She wanted to tell them something to make them stop gawking at her, but no words seemed to fit the situation. She just kept staring back at them.

                And then, she noticed for the first time, the person behind the red-headed boy, who she had finally placed as Ron Weasley. She noticed the messy haired, baffled boy who stood staring, not quite at her, but rather at the floor. Her eyes seemed to speak to him, for the next instant, Harry Potter looked up right into her eyes.

                Cho's jaw dropped. Of all people! Why did her ex boyfriend have to be standing four feet from her, staring coldly at her, the coldest expression Cho had ever seen. It made Cho want to burst into tears, but she knew she had done more than her fair share of that already. Instead, she continued with her long spell of silence, unable to contribute any noise to the situation at all.

                "What are _you_ doing here?" Harry spat.

                Cho cringed. When did Harry get so icy? Why was he suddenly reminding her of Snape? What was happening to her life?

                "_Well_?" Harry asked, waiting impatiently.

XxX

To be continued soon! Haha…I figured I'd torture you a bit with this cliffhanger.


End file.
